Multi-user games and other applications that display a virtual space may allow users to form alliances with one another (e.g., avatars or other user-controlled objects may form alliances at the direction of users playing the game). An alliance may be formed to pool assets or otherwise coordinate actions of individual alliance members. An alliance is often made more effective when communication of alliance information is timely made to alliance members. Communication of alliance information is conventionally provided using only a single display, which may be communicated to all alliance members. However, providing alliance information over a single display, which may be shared among all alliance members, may be problematic. For example, it may be beneficial to restrict access of certain alliance information to some alliance members, such as alliance leaders or users who have been alliance members for a long period of time, but not others.